Portrait Pieces
by Melenna
Summary: The portraits at Hogwarts see all. And then they write it down. it only makes sense that Harry and Draco make it into their stories. Seventh year, last battle over, tension resolved. What for the two boys to do?


Hey all. Every wonder what the Hogwarts portraits do in their spare time? Someone has to record the important goings on at the school. Who better than someone who it always around and never noticed? This will be updated very shortly, as I am bored on Christmans vacation. Won't be more than two or three chapters. I know it's short. But it's good, right? Anyways, I hope you like it, and give me feedback so I know what you want more of. Please, like a good bar of Venezuelan chocolate, enjoy!

A

It had to happen. No getting by it. It didn't happen over time, like some thought it would. It wasn't a huge public display. No, nothing like that. It was simple really. And of all people, Dudley Dursley was to blame. He was completely oblivious to his monumental part in the history of the world. Of course, he likely wouldn't have understood the repercussions of his actions anyways. He hadn't done much, really. Dudley had taken up smoking. Now, by all rights, this shouldn't have had any effect on one Savoir of the World, Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. After all, he would never do something as ludicrous as take up the nasty habit. But Harry, a Boy -no, Man- of 17 years old, held nothing but surprises. He inhaled the smoke like an expert on his first drag. _After all, _Harry thought, _I'm going to die soon anyways. Might as well try out a bit of the dark side. Even if it does taste like the rear end of a garden gnome. _

Undoubtedly, you are thoroughly confused by now. But in the telling of a story such as this, one is generally expected to start at the beginning.

The Last Battle was over. None had expected the way it turned out. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had cast a triple strength spell to break free anyone under the Imperious or a blood oath to the Dark Lord. It wasn't a split second later when a spell had shot from the ranks of the Death Eaters, striking one Lucius Malfoy dead. A howl of triumph, pain, and pure hatred tore from the throat of Draco Malfoy. He cast curse after curse, and broke free of the Death Eaters, ripping off his mask along the way. Before anyone had realized what was happening, Draco has his wand at the throat of the most powerful Dark wizard in existence.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I am free of you! I've finally killed the bastard, and you're next, you ignorant piece of Hippogriff dung." Needless to say, those on the side of the Light were shocked, but pleased for the help they had received, for every Death Eater had frozen in his place, and Voldemort couldn't even move.

"Well, this is quite a surprised. Didn't know you had it in you, Ferret!" Harry Potter sauntered smugly up to his prey. "Together then? I think that would be rather appropriate." Draco grinned horribly.

"Quite. On three." And at the count of three, then Man Formerly Known As Tom Riddle was reduced to a pile of ash, which was vanished by Hermione, and Harry clapped Draco on the back.

"See you back at school, then."

"Righto."

And Pandemonium erupted.

D

Over the years, many have wondered why Harry Potter has bothered to return to Hogwarts and graduate at all. After all, he had just saved the entire world. Many theories have arisen, the most popular being that Harry wished to have another Care of Magical Creatures class so he could train Blast Ended Skrewts to perform in the circus. I, however, believe it was out of curiosity. You see, Harry was not a stupid boy. He knew the during the last moments of the battle, he has witnessed a new and intriguing person. He had always had a bit of a fascination with Draco Malfoy, and he wished to be in a situation where he could study this new individual that he had already met in several different contexts, few of them good. So one night at school, with the help of a certain Map, Harry sought out Draco, and found him in a secluded corner of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Got a light?"

"The Golden Boy smokes?" Draco was skeptical, but he lit the tip of his wand with a flame and Harry bent close to it to light the cigarette

"Thanks."

"Anytime." A few minutes passed, both boys staring into the night, each wondering how to broach the subject at hand.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"We good?"

"Sure."

And for the boys, that was that.


End file.
